tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sticky Toffee Thomas
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.18 |number=252 |released= *12th September 2006 *15th October 2006 *4th June 2007 *14th March 2008 *7th January 2009 *20th February 2010 |previous=Big Strong Henry |next=Wharf and Peace }} Sticky Toffee Thomas, retitled Sticky Taffy Thomas is the eighteenth episode of the tenth series. Plot Thomas sees some children making costumes while delivering some equipment to a party in the countryside and wants to go to the party in costume, too. When Percy later sees him at the washdown, he jokingly suggests that Thomas go covered in bubbles. Thomas takes his joke the wrong way and puffs off, still covered in soap suds. Unfortunately, they get into his eyes and he cannot see where he is going, and he crashes into Toby who is delivering the toffee tanker to the party, breaking Toby's axle. Thomas offers to take the tanker and puffs off after being cleaned of the suds, but after seeing Jeremy in the air and contemplating going as a plane, his concentration drifts. He takes the wrong turning and crashes into the buffers, opening the toffee tank and getting drenched in toffee. Thomas is upset, but spies an old line and uses it as a shortcut. The line has fallen out of use and Thomas is covered with branches and leaves but gets to the party on time, where he is declared by the children to have the best costume. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremy * Emily * Molly * Annie and Clarabel * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Locations * Sodor Airport * Maron * The Lumber Mill * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Washdown * Crosby Tunnel * The Apple Orchard Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the tenth series. * A rare photo shows a deleted scene of Thomas, still covered with branches and leaves, at the party with Annie and Clarabel. * A "Mouse Trap" board game, the first place ribbons from Spic and Span, and a medal from Three Cheers for Thomas are on the table near the girl making her clown costume. * A reference to this episode would be made later in the twentieth series episode, Hugo and the Airship. * In the UK narration, the costume party is referred to as a "fancy dress." Goofs * When Thomas is at the airport, his face is slightly loose. * In the shot of Thomas after been splattered with toffee, there is less toffee on him than was in the previous scene. * In the shot of Thomas after been splattered with toffee, there was a drop of toffee falling from his chin. But in the next shot, the drop is back on Thomas' chin. * A string can be seen pulling Jeremy across the runway. * When Thomas says "I want to go to the party at fancy dress too!" and when he imagines himself with a big top hat, the tracks behind him lead to the bushes. * In the close-up of the workmen putting soap suds on Thomas, he has some kind of white substance (possibly blu-tak) on his right shoulder. * Toby' face was loose when Thomas begins pushing the Toffee tanker. * Thomas' siderods change position immediately when he watches Jeremy flying. * Bushes are stuck up on Thomas' back even though the toffee could not have reached that far. * When Thomas arrives at the party with the toffee, his steam platform is visible and some kind of green cloth is stick on Thomas' running board presumably for sticking up the bushes' leaves. * In the final shot, the Toffee tanker disappears even though Thomas has not moved from the place he was when he arrived. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail - Thomas dressed as a plane, Thomas covered in bubbles and Top Hat Thomas * Limited Edition Collection * Books - Thomas and the Sticky Toffee and Sticky Toffee Thomas * Bachmann - Large Scale Toffee Tanker In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Disfraz de Thomas pl:Tomek w Toffee ru:Липкий, как патока Томас Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes